dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magnus Satan
Magnus Satan is a 17 year old male high-school student. Magnus is part of the heavenly exorcist force and is the only living brother of West Argentina. He is the owner of the sacred gear Gear Killer an Rí which translates to The King Killer gear. Apperence Magnus Satan is a young looking man with blonde hair and red eyes. He normally wears a black blazer with a black shirt and blue jeans. When out in battle however he wears golden armor with blue accents and a red cape. Personality Magnus is a very calm person. He is seen as the pretty boy in his class. He has never gotten into a fight outside of the underworld. He loves to speak up in class activity and brags about his abillity to get any girl he wants. History Magnus was treated better than West was. He was given the better food and bought the better things. When West and Magnus got older, Magnus started to be battle hungry. He would always try and chase around West to force him to fight. When west was taken for Project X, he joined the heavenly exorcist force, but did not know their true purpose. Powers and Abilities Flight: As a devil and the son of Satan he can use his 12 wings to fly Immense Demonic Power: Due to him being the son of Satan, he has demonic power. The limits to his power are not known, but some say that they rival that of Ajuka's. Immense Durability: Some say that his durabillity rivals that of ultimate class devils. Immense Strength: Some say that his strength levels are that to rival gods. He can easily punch a giganic crater into the underworld and shatter through titanium, Eagle Eye: A special ability that allows Magnus to see farther distances. He can see up to a 200 mile radius. This ability also turns the users vision to grey and all his enemy's become visable. Taking that of a thermal scan. Expert Magic User: His magic usage is immense. His magic abilites are unknown but some say that they rival that of the Hero Faction member Georg. He has mastered elemental magic as well as many others. The list of magic he knows are: * Norse Magic * Fairy Magic * Elemental Magic * Heavenly Magic '' * ''Demonic Magic '' * ''Teleportation Magic Equipment King Killer Gear: This is Magnus Satan's Sacred Gear. It can take many form's one of his favorate's is his lance. Gate of the Gods: This is the power that is contained in his sacred gear. With this he can make a single weapon appear or many. These weapons are stored within the Dimentional Gap. Magnus can make many weapon's appear. This is similar to West Argentina's ability, he can even make some demonic swords appear. These weapons include: *''Demon Swords'' *''Holy Swords'' *''Spears'' *''Shield's'' *''Guns'' *''Normal Swords'' *''Bows and arrows'' *''Scythe's'' *''Maces'' *''Knifes'' *''Chains'' Trivia * Magnus Satan is based off of Gilgamesh from the Fate Series